


We are the poisoned youth

by Admiral_smile



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Centaurs, Harpy, Love/Hate, M/M, Mimicry, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Open Ending, What Was I Thinking?, poor Simcoe, songfick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_smile/pseuds/Admiral_smile
Summary: "The seagull," -  John whispered. the world around him has slowed down, allowing us to see how the powerful white wings wave up the frozen ashes, how they lift their owner into the air - the loud, hoarse cry of a seagull is so ugly, it fits his face,, - “It suits you,” - he quietly observes, when to the world returns his frenzied military race.
Relationships: Edmund Hewlett/John Graves Simcoe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	We are the poisoned youth

_Some legends are told Some turn to dust or to gold_

_"The seagull," - John whispered. the world around him has slowed down, allowing us to see how the powerful white wings wave up the frozen ashes, how they lift their owner into the air - the loud, hoarse cry of a seagull is so ugly, it fits his face,, - “It suits you,” - he quietly observes, when to the world returns his frenzied military race. The red-and-white spot glides over him, throwing its paws forward and knocking down the "bluecoat"._

His mouth looked like an arrogantly raised beak - the beak of an inactive fledgling, miserable, bullying his head to appear above the eagles.

When he spoke Simcoe thought he was looking into the greedy bird's gullet.

“Thank you,” - John said, turning around.

Edmund responded with a dull bubble, he was busy - the major was concentrating on brushing his wings. Hewlett carefully fingered his feathers, squinting from painful injections, pulled out damaged and scorched.

The measured clump gave way to cutting ears squeak - the major was holding a feather in his teeth, it was irritatingly sticking out of the wing, but the tension was in pain - Edmund did not let go feather, he did not want to retreat.

“Edmund,” - Simcoe called out, “the voice of the seagull bursting into thoughts and did not allow to concentrate,” - “Edmund,” - the captain repeated, turning, and looked questioningly at the harpy.

Feeling the eyes of John Hewlett lifted his face and his eyes pointed at the pen.

Sighing Simcoe rose, pushing the chair he was quick soldier step toward Major - approached the captain stopped, as if lost in thought, but when Edmund raised his eyebrows questioningly as he abruptly picked up the feather and fingers tugged, pulling it.

Hewlett leaned back in a silent scream.

_Having diverted its wings, the harpy hissed at the patriot, she put a powerful paw on his neck, her claws easily pierced the skin._

**"The seagulls have claws?"**

Spurt. How easy it is to rip someone else's throat.

**"Wings"**

_Feathers alarmed by the heat seemed white with gray burns, they shimmered until, having closed behind back, they turned dark gray._

**"Seagull, what's your color?"**

_If John turned around he would see the major, soaring into the air, attacking the garpius dressed in a blue uniform - their paws clung together, Edmund turned around in the air._

_"Bone crunch"_   
_"Young Falcon Lost to Seagull"_

"It hurts," - the corners of the harpies' lips trembled.

In the restless light of the fireplace the feather shone blue.

"Albatross?" - Simcoe bowed his head to the side, he brought the feather to his eyes - white.

_Being cornered by a centaur is as stupid as losing a gun and being left with a knife. The "bluecoat" approached, tanning - the warning “the next time there is no branch crunching under the hooves” - they were separated by one jump, it was enough to send the captain to hell._

_"Mare" - a weak smile, more like a snarl - injured shoulder ached with pain._

Just one mistake Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

_He appeared from nowhere - wings tore the air behind the centaur, they seemed to be his own - until the moment when the bird's legs stuck its claws into his shoulders._

**"Seagull, why do you need claws?"**

_Black wings in the cold morning light covered his face, they strangled - feathers have an insulting habit of clogging mouth and nose._

_The centaur reared up, he tried to throw off his opponent, but the claws got to his face - the harpy gave time, not to him, to the captain - rising, she stuck the claws of one paw on the cheek, and the other awkwardly scratched his throat._

"Who are you?" - John asked.

_He landed in front of him - white._   
_Harpy stepped forward, stepping over with webbed paws, bending down as she gently ducked Simcoe into a healthy shoulder. Her body was shaking._

\- A seagull? - covered with small cracks lips touched a nervous smile.

**"Mimicry"**

A brown feather slipped from his fingers.

**"Why are you hiding?"**

Hewlett got up, he wrapped his wings around the captain's shoulders and looked up into his eyes, lifting his face.

**"Cuckoo"**

Cuckoo, she pretends to be others, pushing the weak out of the nest - birds see differently, they do not distinguish it from their own.

“Cuckoo,” - gasped Simcoe. The captain pulled away the wing and, raising his hand, laid his hand on the head of the major.

**"Seagull, Seagull, who are you? Why are you laughing like a cuckoo? ”**

“You pretend to be different to get what you want,” - oddly, Edmund's smile strange — a smile of one who knows much more than “major oyster,” - “What do you need?”

Hewlett shook off John's hand - wings covered his cheeks, standing on toes Edmund quickly kissed Simcoe on the lips.

The captain grinned - an entertaining answer that requires a “reply” to him - he accepted the challenge, this game promises to be exciting.

**"The fox climbed into the cuckoo's nest"**

**Author's Note:**

> Biology what Biology  
* The cuckoo moment is based on a couple of facts that your humble servant believed in
> 
> I will be glad to hear the suggestions - these boys deserve better - for example, more fanfiction.  
Fall Out Boy - Centuries


End file.
